


Instagram

by orphan_account



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: ChaeYu mentioned, F/F, Past MiNayeon, all members were mention, squint for jeongmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You don't think Nayeon was crazy and petty enough to yank a stranger, and kiss her in front of the Eiffel tower, take a lot of pictures with a recently bought camera, and post it on Instagram just because she was too bitter for her ex when she was lonely on Valentine's? Well, think again.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698322
Comments: 12
Kudos: 132





	Instagram

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was from an article I saw on facebook, where a girl asked a random stranger to kiss her in front of the Eiffel tower for some Instagram pics. I did this because I was bored and it was fun to write tbis. I know it's kinda bland. so yeah

Nayeon's okay. She’s perfectly fine. She’s alright walking in the lonely streets of Paris. Passing through the blissful couples while she glares at everyone.

  
She’s perfectly fine even if Momo, her best friend, cancelled their plans for Paris. Momo was even the one who told her it’d be fun to celebrate their single lives during Valentine’s. Absolutely perfect.

“Fucking Momo and her stomachache.” She mutters, as she passed by different cafes along with couple. 

  
She should’ve cancelled also. Now she regrets it. Thinking it was still a nice idea. Hating the idea how painfully ironic her life is right now. Walking at the most romantic place in the world, alone in the most romantic night surrounded by sappy couples that annoys her death.

  
Again, she was alright(not). Ecstatic to be exact (not). She was already passing through countless of stores already, why not to go shopping? At least she could enjoy the best designer clothes this city has to give and to also make her dad to lose a vein or two.

  
Nayeon may or may not have reached her credit card limit, and may or may not have shouted at the poor cashier lady when they told her that. Not that Nayeon doesn’t have some spare card to let them swipe, but Nayeon swore she just has her moment when she just has a “louder” speaking voice than usual.

She had at least (again, AT LEAST) 30 paper bags at hand. Holding her head high as she walks. She was Im Nayeon. Single or not, Nayeon wouldn’t take that as an excuse to held her head low across the sea of happy couples. She refuses to. She solely believes that her name alone should solely praised at.

  
Im Nayeon was a name you had to be familiar with. She’s not just anyone. With a flick of a finger she could ruin you. What an Im wants, an Im always gets, that’s their family’s motto. Nayeon solely believes that when life turns to shit, the only answer is a bunch of Versace dresses, a pair of Prada bags and anything Gucci. Not that her parents doesn’t get aneurysm everytime they see her credit card bill. It’s no biggie.

  
But okay, maybe the universe really wants Nayeon to feel like shit today. Like really down to the mud, whole ass cow shit kind of shit. 

  
She lowered her Christian Dior shades and raised her eyebrows. 

  
“What the fuck” was all she said, followed by a “You’ve got to be kidding me.” She almost yelled at the non-existent God she looked above the sky.

  
Well, her friends always says that if God could tell her something, it’s probably something about how she’s the female counter part of Lucifer. Or how she’s the sole reason why humans are suffering. Her friends reminds God hates her, she’s as conceited as she is annoying, but she brushes them off by telling her it’s her winning quality. Nayeon probably believes that they’re true of course, but right at this moment she just realized how bad God wants her to have a shitty day and/or life.

  
Nayeon was just perfectly strutting her way at the streets, having that dazzling smirk, a few people even eyed her bags but especially her face (of course). Her improving mood ended the moment she heard someone’s very familiar giggles. She was starting to enjoy showing off until she saw her. Nayeon saw her. Nayeon saw Mina. She was showing that gummy smile, sitting inside a fancy restaurant. Having a perfect romantic dinner with someone new.

  
Nayeon’s fine, she's perfectly fine. Who am I kidding. Of course she’s not. Not when she could still remember how she begged. How she begged Mina to stay a year ago. It was probably the first and last time she begged for anything, (and cried about something she can’t have) But she has a pride to protect, no news of the Im Nayeon crying about her ex would break out on her watch.

  
If you ask her if she’s over her, she’d say she’s doing well. Even if her friends don’t think so, she really is. Nayeon was happy with club hopping every night, with beautiful people beside her bed while Mina was falling evem harder at someone she was not.

  
People really just confuse her heartache with her pettiness. Or that’s what she wants herself to believe. Nayeon tries to not think about it that often.

Nayeon decided to hide behind a street light post. Not that it was effective or anything. In fact if anyone was looking towards her way, they’d believe she’s on crack.

  
Who in the world would try to hide against a very thin post while still holding at least 30 paper bags that looked liked a poorly made angle wings? Ridiculous doesn’t even cut what Nayeon looked like. In a bystander's eyes, it felt like Nayeon wants to be seen, but luckily for Nayeon, Mina didn’t see her. Even her new girlfriend didn’t seem to notice. They were busy plastering shit eating grins on their faces to notice.

  
Mina was sitting in front of someone with short blonde hair. Nayeon vaguely remembered her name from the last time she stalked Mina’s Instagram. It’s something like Joohyun? Jeonghyun? Jeonyeon? She didn’t care much, she said that when her friends scolded her for being a bitter bitch about it for a whole week.

  
She heard a faint thud, apparently she'd dropped a bag or two when Nayeon saw it. Now it makes sense. It suddenly make sense why this Jeonghyun girl was so fond of holding Mina’s hand. Nayeon hardly spotted a shiny rock in Mina’s ring finger. She’s fucking engage. Every little most Nayeon-like thing crossed her mind. Set the restaurant on fire. Ruin their dinner and make a scene, but she remembered Mina’s disappointed look whenever she acts rashly. She reminded herself to calm herself down, this was the exact reason why Mina grew tired of her. She reminded herself that, but the very of thought of it made her tore one of her paper bags “accidentally”.

  
“Fucking Channel and their weak ass paper bags” Nayeon threw the torn bag as if it’s costs nothing.

  
She took off, leaving the stupid paper bags she dropped. She can’t bear to stand even in the vicinity of those two. She just can’t handle it. Not that she couldn’t buy those dresses anyway (Also she hated the color of one of them anyway).

  
She walked until she was satisfied of the distance she has from her ex. She tried to get her mind over it as she sat inside some random restaurant, contemplating whether she should burn the restaurant down. Quickly fishing out her phone, doing some quick swipes and clicks as she open an app, typing the familiar username she knew how to love and especially hate.

  
“A fucking Cartier? I can’t believe she settled for a simpleton” There she saw it. A beautiful picture showing Mina’s hand, someone was holding her hand ever so gently. She rolled her eyes when the diamond was not big enough. Mina deserved better, she should’ve deserve someone better. Nayeon swore.

  
A lot of thoughts ran from Nayeon’s mind that moment. She even thought of trashing up the couple’s hotel room with a single call because she felt like it.

  
But she decided against it, she’d surely be caught. And frankly, letting Mina know she’s not over her was the last thing she needed right now. She got an idea as her mind landed to a familiar tower not that far away from her. It may be one of the best ideas she ever came up with.

“Nayeon, that’s a terrible idea.” Jihyo called her as soon as she texted the group chat about her plan.

  
“What do you mean? It’s the perfect idea. Momo said I should do it.” She replied, earning a sigh from Jihyo. “Tzuyu left my message on seen and frankly, that’s good enough for me.” She added.

  
“Momo, only said that because you almost threatened to hire a hitman to kill her when she got sick, which I might add was not her fault I might add.” 

  
“Momo deserved it. Who the fuck tried to eat 20 pints of ice cream and thinks it’s a good idea anyway?” Nayeon growled, she honestly believed Momo did that on purpose (The truth is Momo was just really bored that time.)

Nayeon could practically hear Jihyo’s eye roll. “But Tzuyu only left you on read because she’s busy on her date with Chaeyoung.” 

  
“Again, that’s good enough for me. You know how much you she loves disagreeing with me.” If Nayeon knew better, she’d think Tzuyu truly hates her, but she remembered how the girl her a hugged the moment her eyes were sweating when Mina broke up with her (Yes her eyes sweat, it was a condition Nayeon elaborately and expensively paid her doctors to explain).

  
“Anyway, Jihyo just go with it. You just have to ignore my Instagram post later without any so much as a comment that it’s fake. How hard can that part be?” Nayeon complained.

  
Nayeon heard a long sigh and she instantly knew she’s on board.

  
“Describing Tzuyu “disagreeing” with you would be an understatement.” She sighed “but okay fine, but I’m only agreeing to this because you’re still not over her and---”

  
“Jihyo, how many times have I told you that I just—”

  
“That Mina just damaged your ego, that’s why you’re putting a lot of effort into this insane plan of yours.” 

  
Nayeon nodded even if she knew Jihyo couldn’t see it. “Glad, we’re both on the same page.”

  
Nayeon called a cab and went back to her hotel room to drop off her things and to change. She chose to wear something completely comfy, she thought that it would look more convincing if she wore something comfortable other than her fancy dress. She guessed that of she’d want this to be perfectly believable she’d want anyone who see her post to believe that she got herself a date.

  
Nayeon chose to wear a pair of Gucci Jeans that hugs her legs perfectly and a Channel cashmere sweater that would definitely looked cute on her Fendi baguette bag.

  
By the time she settled on her outfit she made her way to buy a tripod and a camera for her plan.

  
“Does it have a remote?” Nayeon asked

  
“Yes, ma’am. It also has amazing kit lens and the aperture level is—” The salesman explained, hardly masking the intimidated face he’s showing.

  
“Okay, but does it have Bluetooth? To send my photos to my phone?” Crossed her arms, not wanting to know useless stuff about the camera other than the shutter button and the Bluetooth feature.

  
The guy nodded, as he demonstrated how the thing works. Nayeon’s not gonna lie, the camera was kinda expensive. Who knew cameras are worth 500 dollars? She shrugged it off and handed the man her second favorite black card because the first one was apparently reached its limit.

It was absolutely absurd, Nayeon could think of a dozen reasons why her plan could backfire. One would be about how Mina and her fiancé could manage to find their way to the Eiffel tower and would ruin Nayeon’s plan and of course her precious pride once again.

  
She took at least another hour just to find the perfect spot for a photo. It nearly took forever to find the perfect angle that wouldn’t compromise the lighting. Additionally, it was very tiring for Nayeon to glare at every single person walking in between her and her camera. She surely did an amazing job because no one was trying to block her and the camera.

  
Nayeon wasn’t spending this much effort just for a mediocre picture that will or will not affect Mina in anyway. Everything has to be perfect, the angle, the lighting, the background, even the person she’s gonna kiss should be physically perfect to make this work.

  
Was this whole plan petty? Yes. Will that stop Nayeon? Never.

  
Basically, her plan was buy a tripod and a camera with remote. Place it perfectly in the best spot across Paris. (That means the Eiffel tower of course) Wait for a very photogenic someone, yank them by surprise and kiss her until she was sure she got a pretty good shots for her Instagram post. It’s that simple, Nayeon thinks.

  
But Nayeon was getting impatient as the minutes passes by. Her feet was already killing her because of the long walk she already took today, plus the mushy couples were not helping her mood. The smiling couples look stupid in Nayeon’s opinion.

Then she saw a gorgeous girl starting walking. Cute cheeks, high cheekbones, soft eyes, a god sculpted nose and the most luscious blonde locks. She was very photogenic. Good enough for her to take a quick kiss and snap a photo. 

She even wore a Balenciaga black sweater which perfectly complimented her look, which Nayeon happily noticed. She looked stunning as a model strutting through the place with her cute little beret on top of her head. Nayeon unconsciously smiled at that.

  
Nayeon did a quick double check and checked if her remote was in her jean pocket was set. Checked if anyone would block the camera in any way and see if the camera's turned on. Fortunately, the beautiful girl was walking towards her way. 

  
Nayeon was not into those corny clichés in romcoms, but she swore the moment the girl met her eyes while walking towards her…. It felt like the everything slowed down, and everyone should stop and see how the girl was strikingly beautiful. Anyone who gets under the girl’s gaze would be in a trance. Luckily Nayeon wasn’t just anyone.

  
The girl noticed how Nayeon just stared at her and smirked. It was annoying as it was magnetically pulling her even more. The girl was that alluring, and Nayeon admitted that she was dangerous in a fall-for-me-and-you'll-be-miserable kind of way. It almost made Nayeon forget what she was suppose to do. Almost.

When she was close enough Nayeon went in front of her. “Hi” She gave her the most fetching smile Im Nayeon has used to get girls. She was confident enough to expect the girl to stop on her tracks. And as Nayeon expected the girl really did.

“Hello?” The girl was confused, but she couldn’t conceal the amused tone in her voice. She knows something's up. She gave Nayeon another bright charming smile, that could make any girl weak in the knees. The girl may or may not made Nayeon do a double take.

  
It was the first time she met someone as confident and charming as her (of course she wouldn’t admit that to anyone, but still). The aura she gives was as innocently appealing that people was drawn to her, Nayeon knew better. There’s a tiny glint in her eyes that Nayeon was familiar with, there was the tiny twitch at the side of her mouth that Nayeon was familiar of. It was very similar Nayeon noticed, it was familiar because that’s how Nayeon acts. It feels like she’s seeing another version of herself in front of the girl.

  
She pushes back those random weird thoughts and tucked the remote nicely against her palm enough to not be seen in the picture. And Nayeon close their distance, moving closer as her heart was beating in an unfamiliar beat. With shaky hands she held the girl’s cheeks gently with her free hand as she close her eyes as she closed the distance of their lips. A gentle hum was made when she pleasantly tasted some strawberry flavored lip balm. Never did she forget to click the remote repeatedly as she kissed the girl.

  
Honestly, Nayeon thought a peck would do, but the girl thought otherwise. She kissed her back the second she recovered from her shock, her soft lips were moving against Nayeon’s, as she took that time in wrapping her arms around Nayeon’s waist. It caught Nayeon off guard, she didn’t expect this girl to be bold. It didn’t expect her to be this… Nayeon…

Nayeon was as annoying and stubborn as she was competitive. She refused to back down, wrapping her arms slowly to the girl’s shoulder, kissing her back with much intensity. Lips moving ever so slowly until the gently bites her lower lip, opening her mouth for a quiet gasp. Letting her tongue explore her mouth, tasting her (Giving her a very French experience). It was as sweet as her lips were, might even be sweeter. She tastes like strawberries and candy. 

Nayeon was enjoying faint strawberry taste she caught from the girl’s lips in the process. Her hands slowly got higher to the nape of the girl, pulling her closer as if there were still any distance between them.

Nayeon was melting against the kiss, she was groaned in satisfaction. It made the girl smirk. She swore she felt the girl smirk against their kiss. The girl felt braver and grabbed Nayeon’s ass, making the older girl more surprised and off-guard than she already was. Nayeon had very little care about the remote now, just few clicks from her remote and she completely stop taking photos, and giving more attention to the girl in front of her. Focusing on keeping up with how daring the girl acts.

  
They kissed until they ran out of breath. Nayeon raised her eyebrows to the girl who was perfectly calm but was still heavily breathing. They were panting really hard, with swollen reds lips that was evident. Neither decided to break the silence. Refusing to tiny little daze between them.

  
“Uhm… Thanks?” Nayeon said, as she went to the camera she placed 3 feet away from them. Taking long steps to pick up her camera and check the pictures.

  
That was the only time the blonde girl noticed the camera placed their. She quickly followed her. She yanked Nayeon’s wrist to face her. “That’s it? No hi my name’s Sana or something?” The girl—Sana demanded. Now it’s Sana’s time to be confused. Nothing was odder than eyeing a girl who was standing in front of the Eiffel Tower glaring at everyone she lay eyes on, just as she was about to take a turn and get inside her car she decided to try and talk to the incredibly hot girl standing very still in the middle of the place.

  
Nayeon was amused. Sana looked so cute yelling her, but Nayeon definitely knew the girl’s as dangerously sexy if Sana wants herself too. Nayeon knew that when she saw her devilish smirk for the first time.

“Okay Sana, my name’s Nayeon. Thank you for the kiss” Nayeon mockingly said and quickly went back to the new camera. Trying to click the familiar buttons the salesman told her to when she wants to send her pictures to her phone. She cussed when she pushed the wrong button and almost deleted the whole file.

“For fuck’s sakes the Bluetooth is the one with the blue icon.” Sana whined when she’s witnessing a tech grandma in front of her. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Nayeon replied, as she shot eye daggers towards the yelling girl. “I know what I’m doing.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, you almost wiped out the precious photos you took of us kissing earlier.” Sana was annoyed, furrowing her eyes as she folded her arms. “This must be a prank or something I swear to god. Was it Dahyun? Did Dahyun put you up to this? Cause---” Sana was hot in Nayeon’s eyes for a good minute or two, but now she’s just annoying her.

  
Nayeon decided that’s she’s got enough of this Sana and chose to dismissed her as she started to walk away. She doesn’t have a clue where she’s going but anything is fine if there’s no whining woman breathing at her ear.

  
Nayeon nodded at approval once she received the dozens of photos to her phone. At least a few bucks actually worth it. She deleted the copy of the pictures at the camera and leaves.

  
She was contemplating whether to throw the camera at the trash or just leave it on a bench or something when she was stunned that Sana was behind her. The girl was silently following her the whole time, arms crossed with her eyebrows furrowing. Nayeon swore it was cute---

  
Nope, she has more important things to think of, one of them would be like the caption for her Instagram post.

  
Sana then linked her arms around Nayeon’s. Yanking her towards the other direction “Let go.” Nayeon was fighting back the iron like hold from Sana.

  
“No” Sana smiled ever so innocent to her “You’re not gonna lose me that easily.”

  
“Can’t believe a single kiss from me makes you wants you go crazy already.” Nayeon coyly says.

“Oh please.” Sana unlinks her arms as she rolled her eyes. “You’re a 7 out of 10 at most.” She crossed her eyes. Sana lied, expecting Nayeon to deny that. By the hot red fire she saw in Nayeon’s eyes she knew she won the girl’s attention.

  
Nayeon stepped closer. “Stay that again.” Nayeon challenged, if she’d hate anything it would be people telling her she’s not the best. (narcissistic? Yup, she knows)

Their nose were touching, neither wants to back out. They could feel the other’s warm breath against their skin. Neither of them made a sound, the only sound they heard was the rapid heartbeat they both had. “I said, you’re hardly an 8” Sana defiantly said, wanting to challenge the girl even more. The girl was smoldering how literally and figuratively, and getting her worked up was a very pleasant sight to see.

  
That’s when Nayeon broke the total distance between the two. She grabbed Sana’s head as she crash their lips together one more time. Giving Sana her whole attention now, now that there wasn’t a remote she constantly clicking. Nothing to distract her from kissing Sana again.

No one was backing down. Tugging each other’s hair as if they were too far enough. Holding it for dear life as their lips melted at each other’s. Nayeon gently nipping Sana’s bottom lip, asking for an entrance. They kissed like it would be their last, molding their lips against each other’s as if they’d die if they didn’t. It was daring as it was passionate. Nayeon gently pulled the other girl’s hair hard and was pleasantly surprised when she heard her moan. Sana regretted the slip up because she swore to God, she could taste Nayeon’s arrogance from the kiss. 

  
Nayeon rested their foreheads together as they both trued to catch their breath, both panting hard. “How about you and I could catch some drink?” Sana whispered sickeningly sweet at Nayeon’s ears. It sent chills against Nayeon’s spine. “And maybe if you’re lucky stay the night at my bed” Sana husked as she bit Nayeon’s ear, which made the girl closed her eyes and gulp. It was a very tempting offer she’s not gonna lie.

  
Only a fool would turn such an offer. Luckily for her, she was not one.

  
The night unexpectedly was turning back around, it was starting to get better. They went to a famous restaurant and ordered food, Sana drove at her cute car that suited Sana really well. It was small, cute and cozy, but you shouldn’t fall for it so easily cause it was as fast and dangerous as any sports cars out there. Just like its owner.

Nayeon felt her phone vibrated. Turns out, Jihyo was requesting Nayeon to FaceTime her. Probably asking for an update with her crazy plan, or she was just hoping it would spectacularly blow up in Nayeon’s face. Either which Jihyo would gladly take it.

  
“What do you want?” Nayeon was irritated instantly, that made Sana observe her amusingly as she downed the expensive wine in one go.

“Momo and I were just checking up on you, just in case you ended up inside a French jail for sexual assault or something because that absurd plan of yours.” Jihyo explain as she held her phone relatively high so that Momo can also be seen in the frame too.

  
“Well, I’m not in jail so that’s that---” Nayeon was about to end the call when Jihyo interrupted her. Starting to notice the pretty background Nayeon has.

  
“Wait, wait, wait. You’re in a restaurant. Who are you with?” Jihyo was starting to get curious

Before Nayeon could open her mouth to answer, Sana grabbed her phone and talked.

“Hi, I’m Sana. I’m Nayeon’s…” Her eyes drifted slowly to Nayeon’s lips and eventually her eyes. “Date for tonight” She teasingly said, as she bit her lip when her eyes landed on Nayeon’s lip.

  
It wasn’t something Nayeon’s friends was expecting. To be honest they thought Nayeon followed Mina to her dinner date, just to torture herself, because this was the last thing they expected. Nayeon actually ended up with a hot date all of the sudden was a very unexpected thing considering how annoying they assume she were when she saw Mina again.

Nayeon grabbed her phone back. “What?” Sana feigning an innocent as asked. “If you ever turn me down after tonight. Can I like go out with your friends?” Sana asked

“Which one” Nayeon played it cool, of course she wasn’t oppose into starting to date this feisty girl in front of her, but she wants to keep her to at least be in her toes first. The girl has a big head already.

  
“I like to say that getting them both is fine.” Sana purred as she moved her face in front of Nayeon, ghostly touching their noses together. Not caring for the two pair of eyes that were still watching them.

  
“Fucking Im Nayeon found a match as equally bold, confident mad wack as she is.” Jihyo said on the other line. Obviously happy and uncomfortable with the whole scene. 

“Also, I’m single by the way just in case Nayeon forced you to—” Momo said in the other line

“Fuck off Momo.” Nayeon said as she looked at Momo when she ended the call.

  
“Okay, where are we?” Nayeon grinned, leaning closer.

  
“I don’t know, maybe this is the part where you ask about the “your place or mine” line” Sana slyly said, hoping Nayeon would get the glint in her eyes.

  
Of course she would. “Yours would be perfect.” Nayeon said, happily leaving enough paper bills and for some tip. They walked outside the restaurant with tiny smiles in their faces, clearly amused and just as entertained with everything right now.

  
“Let’s see if you can pass by an 8 in the bed category also.” Sana challenged, she boldly held her Nayeon’s hand as she raised an eyebrow when she realized how big her hand is compared to hers. “It’d be a shame if a pretty hand like yours wasn’t put to good use.” A mischievous look came across her face.

“Oh babe, wouldn’t you like to know.” Nayeon was smug, grinning “you’re in it for a treat” Was all she whispered making Sana blush.


End file.
